Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid
Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It is the fifth episode in season one, and the fifth episode overall. In this episode, Rockhopper fights a giant squid, who thinks that Yarr is his red ball. Episode Description Rockhopper sails the seven seas while a giant squid plays with a ball. The giant squid loses his ball, and it ends up being on the Migrator, so he swims towards it. It comes from under the Migrator and pushes it up and starts shaking it around from side to side. The squid puts the ship down and gains up on Yarr, thinking it was his ball. Rockhopper sees the squid attacking Yarr and catches it with a net and drops the anchor on the squid. The squid comes at Rockhopper and Yarr with the anchor and they switch what they are holding, Rockhopper holding the anchor and the squid holding the net with Yarr in it. Rockhopper loses his balance with the anchor and falls. Rockhopper uses a rope and gets Yarr back. While Rockhopper thinks he has saved Yarr, Yarr lands on a big net and is thrown like a slingshot into the squid's mouth. Rockhopper prays for Yarr's "death" but the squid spits him out. Rockhopper uses a rope to bring him and Yarr up to the Crow's Nest. The squid and Rockhopper fight while Yarr finds the squid's ball and shoots it out of a cannon. It flies away from the squid, who chases after it. Memorable Quotes Trivia *We hear Rockhopper's voice for the first time in the episode. *Rockhopper can be seen with a fist at one point in the video. *The fourth wall breaks twice in this episode. **Yarr breaks the fourth wall by rolling his eyes and looks at the camera. **Rockhopper is seen swinging on a rope at the very end and he breaks the fourth wall when he slams into the screen. *This is the third short not to have a sneak peek, first being Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei, and the second being Best Seat In The House. *This episode shows Rockhopper to be a little clumsy. *At the start of this episode, you will see The Migrator driving away from Club Penguin Island. *In this short, in the scene before Yarr was kidnapped, there was a silhouette of an island and on Anchors Aweigh the same scene came in and the silhouette was gone. Video Gallery RockhopperVideo1.png|Set sail. RockhopperVideo5.png|Purple team RULEZ! RockhopperVideo8.png|Stormy seas? RockhopperVideo9.png|Slide. RockhopperVideo10.png|Is that the ball? RockhopperVideo12.png|Getting Yarr. RockhopperVideo15.png|Playing with Yarr. RockhopperVideo17.png|Saved! RockhopperVideo18.png|ANCHORS AWEIGH! RockhopperVideo21.png|Get YARR! RockhopperVideo22.png|Saved! Again. RockhopperVideo23.png|The bouncy net. RockhopperVideo25.png|Eating Yarr. RockhopperVideo26.png|"YAAAARR!" RockhopperVideo28.png|Hairball! RockhopperVideo29.png|"YE BE ALIVE!" migrator..png|Squid fighting with Rockhopper. RockhopperVideo31.png|Pick up hat for fun? Yarr 013.png|Yarr after being puked out by the squid. Yarr 012.png|Yarr's "funeral". Yarr 011.png|Yarr flying past Rockhopper's face. Yarr 010.png|Yarr bouncing off a net. Yarr 009.png|The squid spinning Yarr like a ball. Yarr 008.png|Yarr getting choked by the squid. Yarr 007.png|Yarr noticing the squid behind him. Yarr 006.png|Yarr before noticing the squid. Yarr 005.png|Yarr sliding on the Migrator. Yarr 004.png|Yarr shooting a cannon. Yarr 003.png|Yarr signaling the squid. Yarr 002.png|Putting the ball in the cannon. Yarr 001.png|"Ball!" The epic Kiddie Fight..jpg|The epic KIDDIE FIGHT! Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:2012 Category:Rockhopper Category:Yarr Category:Episodes Category:Season One